


Must have been the wind

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship can be read as romantic or platonic, Roman coming to the rescue, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: Roman hears glass shattering from the apartment above his and goes to investigate.Inspired by Alec Benjamin's amazing song: Must have been the wind
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	Must have been the wind

**Author's Note:**

> I have like ten other fics I need to work on but instead of finishing those I wrote this...  
> I regret nothing! :P Enjoy!

_I heard glass shatter on the wall_

_In the apartment above mine_

Roman had just fallen into bed after finishing his essay for his History of Arts course when he had heard the sharp sound of glass shattering. His eyes popped open and his initial reaction was to open his bedside drawer and seize the frying pan hidden inside for emergencies situations. (Don’t judge him, it proved to be a sufficient weapon in the movie _Tangled_.) 

Then, Roman proceeded to quietly approach his bedroom door and peer out through the narrow gap to scan the living room for any potential intruders. His investigation showed no sign of intrusion, nevertheless, he cautiously tiptoed out of his room and checked the open area - just to be sure. 

That was the moment when he heard a loud thud, something hitting the ground in the apartment above his. It could have been his heroic nature or the sheer excitement of finally doing something noble for another human being, he dashed into his room without hesitation, put on his slippers and a warm sweater before grabbing the keys from the bowl at the entrace and exiting his apartment. 

In hindsight, the sensible action would have been to call the police before storming into a possible burglary scenario and potentially risk his life, but it was almost midnight and his brain wasn’t functioning as well as it should have after hours spent on perfecting the school work that he had successfully left for the last day before it was due. So, with 5 cups of coffee in his system, driven by sleep-deprivation and heightened anxiety, he took the steps two at a time in fear of arriving too late to the scene. 

When he was finally facing the wooden entrance, he first noted that the door was still locked, therefore there was no sign of forced entry. It didn’t mean, though, that he wasn’t ready to slam that frying pan into the face of the intruder as soon as he got the chance. However, he couldn’t kick in the door (although, it would have been awesome since he never missed an opportunity to make a dramatic entry), so he had to settle for a simple knock on the door. 

_I didn't want to intrude 'cause I knew_

_That I didn’t have all the facts_

_But I couldn’t bear the thought of leavin' her_

A few seconds later the door crept open to reveal a hunched-up figure – the room behind him covered in total darkness, hindering Roman from having a clear look at the stranger’s face. Despite that, he could still realise that it was a boy – around his age – with a purple hoodie embracing his fragile body – distress noticeable on the way he tried to curl into the garment and make himself invisible. 

„Hey,” Roman started quietly, afraid of scaring the other, „I live in the apartment below yours and I heard some shattering sounds a few minutes ago. Are you alright?” 

Roman gasped when deep brown eyes shied out from the safety of the clothing’s hood, unsurely looking up at the taller man. Roman’s heart clenched at the sight – his eyes were puffy and bloodshot, red traces of tears tracking down his pale cheeks. Roman was aware of the slight shaking of the other’s hand and wanted nothing more than to hug the boy who looked so terrified even with half of his body covered by the door, keeping distance between them. 

„I wanted to check if you’re okay.” Roman clarified, nervous at the lack of response. Then, a weak and choked whisper left the other boy’s lips: 

_"I think your ears are playing tricks on you"_

_Sweater zipped up to her chin_

Roman was certain that the boy wasn’t telling the truth but didn’t want to call him out since he seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown. 

_„Wish I could tell you about the noise_

_But I didn't hear a thing"_

_She said, "It must have been the wind, must have been the wind_

_Must have been the wind, it must have been the wind"_

„Alright,” Roman answered softly then lowered his voice slightly, „If someone’s holding a gun to your head, blink twice.” 

The boy gave him a strained smile before biting his lower lip: 

„Everything’s fine, man. Thanks for your concern but you should just get back to sleep.” 

Roman was troubled. He wanted to respect the other’s privacy but something seemed to clench his chest at the thought of leaving the boy. He hesitated for a second, inclined to say something, but before he could offer any kind of help or support, the door was closed in front of him without any farther words. 

Roman’s shoulders slumped and – defeatedly – he trudged back to his apartment. 

But the anxious thoughts didn’t leave him. No matter how hard he tried to forget those desperate, broken eyes – he couldn’t shake the unsettling feeling in his stomach. He tossed and turned in his bed before making up his mind and throwing the blankets aside. He grabbed a paper and a pen from his desk, and with new-found determination, he wrote down what he had meant to say to the boy but didn’t have the chance to. With the short note in his hand, he made his way up once again to the familiar doorway. 

He knocked twice then as fast as his sleepy state could allow, he ran down the stairs and shut the door to his apartment. A faint smile made its way to his lips and he could finally surrender himself to sleep. 

On the upper floor, a dark-haired boy opened his door with frustration clear on his features, annoyance vanishing upon seeing empty space where once golden eyes were shining down on him with worry. He scanned the entrance and saw a paper abandoned on the floor. He kneeled down to read the words scribbled in a hurry on the backside, his heart thrumming in his ears: 

_"Promise I'm not playing tricks on you_

_You're always welcome to come in_

_You could stay here for an hour or two_

_If you ever need a friend"_ – Roman, apartment 102 

Virgil felt a soft smile tug at his lips as he quickly closed the door, paper firmly held in his hold. He re-read the message over and over again, thoughts spiralling through his brain, but maybe, just _maybe_ , he didn’t have to carry this weight on his own. 

With a sudden rush of courage, he grabbed his phone and keys before walking down the stairs to apartment 102.

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm sorry... You must have been sleeping and I just thought- I probably woke you up, I'm sorry. I'll just go..."  
> "No! It's okay. I-I'm Roman, by the way."  
> "Yeah. I'm Virgil."


End file.
